Drabbles: Lazy Sunday
by PiscesChikk
Summary: A collection of short glimpses on how Joss and John spend a day together. Pure fluff.


A/N A glimpse at a lazy Sunday.

*Disclaimer ~ I don't own the show or these characters.

* * *

><p>Sundays were lazy days. At least they were for Reese most of the time. And the Saturday nights in bed with Joss cuddled up beside him made Sunday mornings even better. She was still asleep while he gazed at her in the light peeking through his bedroom window. He ran his hand over the curve of her hip, fingers trailed her arm and shoulder, and he bent his head to kiss it softly.<p>

_Joss. _

His Joss. He'd never get used to it no matter how many times he thought about it. She stirred beside him, eyes fluttered open, and he slid his arm across her stomach.

"John?" The soft question of his name was uttered, tinged with sleep and a drawl that hit him straight below the waist.

"Good morning," he said, folding himself into her and kissing the soft flesh of her neck.

It was.

* * *

><p>His head was on her lap, cradled on the soft pillow of her thighs. He smelled Shea butter and jasmine, a mixture of scents that were all distinctly hers and ran a hand down her leg. He closed his eyes while her fingers moved over his scalp, feeling relaxed and content, feeling happy.<p>

The TV was on, its sound mostly white noise in the room. They'd finally moved from the bed to the couch, but they'd yet to have breakfast. There'd been no call from Finch, no new number to chase after. The city seemed to stay at rest giving them permission to do the same. For that, he was grateful.

He wanted to stay here, undisturbed, but at peace. With her.

"Come here," Reese whispered, finally opening his eyes. "Kiss me."

* * *

><p>She could make him laugh. So easily. It would start out as a rumble in his chest, move past his throat and end up rocking his shoulders. It was a mirth that filled his body, moved his soul. The type he never thought he'd ever find again.<p>

She was weightless in his arms as he lifted her, squealed as he playfully ran with her through the space of his loft, her arms stretched wide. It was a game they played sometimes on Sundays when he wasn't a vigilante and she wasn't a cop, but just a woman. _His woman_.

Arms around his neck, she slid down his body with the most mischievous look in her eye.

"You're just a big kid, aren't you?"

"I am. A big kid that loves to play with you."

* * *

><p>Reese opened wide, and the taste of fluffy eggs, onions,tomatoes, and diced ham filled his mouth. He eyed the slice of toast on his plate and the fruits in a small dish next to it.<p>

"Open up," Joss coaxed, ready to feed him another bite of the omelette after he'd just swallowed his first one.

"This is good," he teased, but she smiled with a tilt of her head.

"You're not the only one who knows their way around a kitchen, John."

His only response was a smirk, but when the meal was halfway done, he pushed the plate aside. He pulled her onto his lap, suddenly thinking of eating of a different kind.

"What about the fruit?" she asked, as his hand moved under her shirt.

"We'll get to them," he whispered between kisses. "Eventually."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Joss. Let me up."<p>

Reese was flat on his back, his arms above his head, and though he could easily get up if he really wanted to, he was enjoying the weight of her on his chest as she pinned him down.

"Not until you do it like you promised," she said. The whisper against his ear was sweet, her breath ticklish.

He grunted mildly as she moved higher, her hands tightening around his wrists. The action was meant to further subdue him, but it was having a much different effect. He had a better view of her breasts, and with her hair framing her face, she looked like an angel.

An angel begging to be kissed. One swift move later, and she was beneath him in a posture that mirrored his just moments ago.

She laughed, then pouted, her chest heaving. "John….you promised."

He nodded his head slowly. "I did, didn't I?"

He freed her hands and settled between her legs. She felt so good, as did her fingers as she trailed them over his lips.

"Pretty please," she said.

He sighed. "If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me…"

He paused, thinking that she was the only person in the world that could get him to agree to this.

"Don't stop," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"If you tell anyone about this, Joss…"

"My lips are sealed. Now keep singing."


End file.
